Tsunamnesia
by Ann O'Neem
Summary: La première chose qu'il remarqua lorsqu'il s'éveilla fut la pluie. Incessante et glaciale, elle tambourinait avec insistance sur l'entièreté de son corps allongé. La deuxième fut qu'il était transi de froid et qu'il avait envie d'un bon chocolat chaud pour revigorer son corps pétrifié et son esprit étourdi. La troisième fut l'ensemble de cadavres ensanglantés qui l'entouraient.
1. Chapter 1

_**Eh oui, je ne suis pas morte. Mais qui s'en souciait? Moi non plus. Enfin bref, j'ai écris ceci pour une personne ô combien spéciale, elle sait qui elle est donc je ne la mentionnerais pas.**_  
 _ **Ca doit bien faire trois à quatre ans que je n'ai pas écrit en français quelque chose de fiction (vive l'université) donc ce sera probablement, sûrement bourré de fautes d'ortho. Je les corrigerais au fil de la semaine. Sur ce, profitez bien de ce premier chapitre !**_

* * *

La première chose qu'il remarqua lorsqu'il s'éveilla fut la pluie. Incessante et glaciale, elle tambourinait avec insistance sur l'entièreté de son corps allongé.

La deuxième fut qu'il était transi de froid et qu'il avait envie d'un bon chocolat chaud pour revigorer son corps pétrifié et son esprit étourdi.

La troisième fut l'ensemble de cadavres ensanglantés qui l'entouraient.

Etonnamment, ce fut la deuxième chose qui le marqua le plus car il ne se rappelait tout simplement pas du goût du chocolat, ni même à quoi un chocolat chaud pouvait bien ressembler.  
De ce fait, la présence d'un amoncellement de cadavres autour du banc public sur lequel il s'était éveillé ne l'impressionnait pas plus que ça.

Le jeune homme cligna des yeux, regardant avec suspicion son entourage.

Il se trouvait dans ce qui semblait être un parc public. Il n'en était guère certain car il n'avait aucun souvenir de parcs, qu'ils soient privés comme publics. Des conifères et chênes l'entouraient et il semblait avoir élu ce banc public pour son emplacement éloigné des chemins pavés du parc.  
Une fois de plus, il n'en était pas du tout certain mais supposait que cela avait été le cas. La présence des cadavres aidait beaucoup cette hypothèse, il fallait l'avouer.

Le jeune homme déglutit bruyamment, élevant une main pour masser sa gorge douloureuse. Il effleura alors des boursouflures le long de sa pomme d'adam et fronça les sourcils. Va savoir pourquoi, le simple fait de toucher ses blessures lui avait indiqué immédiatement qu'il avait récemment été étranglé et que parler lui serait impossible durant les prochaines heures.  
Et à nouveau, il n'avait aucune idée d'où pouvait bien provenir l'information. Cela commençait à devenir agaçant.

Il baissa les yeux et contempla avec dégoût ses mains. Elles étaient couvertes d'éraflures et de sang. Après une longue observation, il conclut que le sang ne lui appartenait pas et observa avec une moue ennuyée les corps gisants à ses pieds.

Il semblait s'être éveillé dans une belle mouise. Surtout si on prenait en compte le fait qu'il n'avait tout simplement aucun souvenir de qui il pouvait bien être, et donc de comment il avait bien pu finir dans ce parc, trempé, endolori et entouré de cadavres.

Le jeune homme soupira lourdement et haussa les épaules, il avait l'impression que cette amnésie allait être le moindre de ses problèmes s'il se faisait attraper avec tous ces morts à ses pieds. Cependant, alors même qu'il haussait ses épaules, il entendit un crissement particulier lui rappelant le bruit d'une enveloppe en papier se froissant. Bien qu'il n'ait toujours aucune idée d'où pouvaient bien venir toutes ces impressions et souvenirs d'objets quelconques alors qu'il ne savait même pas son propre nom, ni son âge.

Il se mit à tapoter sa veste, remarquant au passage que cette dernière était de très bonne qualité et d'une épaisseur respectable malgré la pluie qui l'avait alourdie sur ses épaules, et trouva, dans la poche intérieure de son veston, une enveloppe orange légèrement froissée et maculée d'une substance brune qu'il refusa d'essayer d'identifier. Malgré la pluie qui persistait et lui brouillait un peu la vue, il ouvrit l'enveloppe et contempla avec des sourcils froncés l'épais paquet de feuilles qui se trouvaient en son intérieur. Il les sortit et les étala calmement sur ses genoux, se penchant en avant pour éviter que la pluie ne tombe sur le papier fin. Enfin, il plissa les yeux et contempla longuement la lettre.

 **« Bonsoir, tu viens sûrement de t'éveiller, seul et sans aucun souvenir dans un parc sous la pluie. Avec de la chance, tes poursuivants sont inconscients et tu es hors de danger pour le moment. Avec de la malchance, ce qui me connaissant, es sûr d'arriver, ces gens sont morts et tu es désormais seul et poursuivi pour meurtre. »**

Le jeune homme cessa de lire et leva les yeux vers les corps sur le sol boueux. Vu le liquide sombre qui s'était mélangé à la boue et les yeux entrouverts et vitreux, il était plutôt certain qu'il se trouvait dans la seconde hypothèse. La personne qui avait écrit cette lettre semblait être aussi malchanceuse que lui, bien que sa prévoyance allait peut-être lui sauver la peau.

 **« Cependant, ne t'inquiète pas trop, ce n'est pas la première fois que l'on m'accuse de meurtre injustement. Quoique, dans ton cas, il s'agira plutôt d'une accusation fondée… Enfin, je m'égare, reprenons. Tu te nommes Sawada Tsunayoshi. Sawada est ton nom de famille, malgré le fait que tu détestes (enfin, je dirais plutôt** _ **détestais**_ **) ton père et tu aies supplié ta mère pour prendre son nom de famille au moins cinq fois (par an). Quant à Tsunayoshi, c'est un prénom plutôt long, donc tu as préféré Tsuna depuis toujours. »**

Tsuna hocha la tête et tapota doucement son genou. Il possédait désormais des informations intéressantes sur son passé. Et un nom, enfin. Japonais qui plus est, ce qui lui indiqua un peu à quoi il pouvait bien ressembler vu qu'il n'en avait aucune idée.

 **« Tsuna, tu es en danger. Tu trouveras parmi ces feuilles de l'argent liquide ainsi qu'une adresse avec une clé magnétique. Prends un taxi et dirige-toi là-bas, tu y seras en sécurité pour la nuit. Bonne chance. »**

Malgré le fait qu'il n'avait toujours pas terminé de lire sa lettre, le jeune homme se leva et grimaça, sa jambe droite l'élançait terriblement. Il commença à marcher avec un boitement prononcé et endura la douleur, sa gorge pulsant avec chaque inspiration profonde qu'il prenait. Il sortit du parc, remarquant au passage qu'il s'agissait en effet d'un parc public nommé Parc St James, et héla un taxi, s'engouffrant avec un soupir de soulagement une fois qu'une voiture sombre s'arrêta devant lui. Après avoir indiqué l'adresse souhaitée à l'aide du papier ainsi qu'avoir payé en avance, il ouvrit à nouveau l'enveloppe et se remit à lire.

 **« J'espère que tu liras ces mots un jour, que tu seras sain et sauf et que je ne suis pas en train d'écrire pour rien. Surtout parce que ce qui va suivre est particulièrement risqué. En gros, Tsuna, tu fais partie d'une société secrète et que celle-ci va partir à ta recherche. Aller à la police ne servira à rien, nous – je veux dire, cette société a des gens infiltrés partout. Et tu disposes hélas d'un visage fort reconnaissable. Sans oublier que, avant de devenir amnésique, tu as accompli pas mal de choses qui t'ont valu d'être un adversaire particulièrement redoutable. Je peux déjà t'affirmer que pas mal de monde va essayer d'avoir ta peau une fois que la nouvelle que tu es amnésique sortira.  
Donc, pour ta propre sécurité, il faut que tu caches ton amnésie. »**

Tsuna sentit la voiture ralentir et cilla. Il rangea la lettre dans son enveloppe orange et la cacha dans sa poche avant de remercier le chauffeur de taxi. Il sortit et contempla avec suspicion l'hôtel cinq étoiles devant lequel il se trouvait. Serrant les dents, il gravit les escaliers menant à l'atrium de l'hôtel et essaya d'ignorer le couinement de ses mocassins trempés sur le sol de marbre blanc.

Malgré un accueil pour le moins glacial de la part de l'hôtelier à la réception, ce dernier se réchauffa assez rapidement lorsque Tsuna déposa la clé d'hôtel qu'il avait trouvée dans l'enveloppe et lui indiqua que leur spa était toujours ouvert. Le jeune homme le remercia d'un hochement de tête et prit l'ascenseur jusqu'au sommet de l'hôtel. L'expéditeur de la lettre lui avait réservé le penthouse de l'hôtel et Tsuna ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose, prendre une longue douche chaude et dormir au minimum douze heures.

Cependant, il n'avait toujours pas terminé de lire la lettre.

Le jeune homme soupira lourdement et s'installa sur l'une des chaises qui se trouvait dans le hall du penthouse.

 **« Si malgré cela, tu désires vivre une vie libre de tous ces ennuis, pas de soucis. Je t'ai préparé une seconde identité afin que tu puisses échapper à tout cela. Si tu as su rejoindre le penthouse, tu trouveras tout le nécessaire pour changer d'identité dans la salle de bain. Teinture pour les cheveux, lentilles de contact et, le plus important, un passeport ainsi qu'un billet d'avion vers le Brésil. Pas de panique, tu sais parler portugais. Tu n'auras alors qu'à changer d'apparence et aller à la banque, muni de ton passeport et demander l'accès au compte 2772b afin d'avoir accès à une somme rondelette d'argent pour te faire une nouvelle vie.**

 **Par contre, si tu désires en apprendre plus sur ton passé et découvrir qui a tenté de te tuer, saches que la banque contient toute l'information nécessaire pour que tu puisses continuer l'enquête malgré ton amnésie. Il faudra pour cela demander l'accès au compte 2772a.**

 **Saches que, quel que soit ton choix, je ne t'en voudrais pas. Après tout, je ferais la même chose.  
Porte-toi bien, mon ami, **

**Sawada Tsunayoshi. »**

Epuisé, le jeune homme laissa les feuilles tomber de ses mains tremblantes et se roula en boule dans le fauteuil moelleux.

Selon ce qu'il avait interprété de sa lettre, le Sawada Tsunayoshi du passé avait su en avance qu'il perdrait sa mémoire et avait préparé le coup, allant jusqu'à lui réserver une chambre d'hôtel qui devait sûrement coûter trois reins et cinq poumons dans le marché noir. (Et il ne voulait pas savoir pourquoi il connaissait le prix des organes volés dans le marché noir. Sérieusement, il ne voulait pas)  
Sans oublier que ce Tsuna du passé avait su qu'il hésiterait entre découvrir ce qui avait bien pu le rendre amnésique ou juste se la couler douce sans risquer sa vie à chaque instant.

Tsuna soupira lourdement, grimaçant lorsque sa gorge douloureuse l'élança, et décida de prendre une douche. Il tituba vers la salle de bain immense et s'arrêta net en face de la glace géante qui faisait face à une baignoire qui avait la taille d'une piscine pour enfants. L'inconnu qui lui faisait face s'immobilisa également et il étrécit ses yeux lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il s'agissait de son reflet.

Sawada Tsunayoshi lui faisait face et, honnêtement, sa tête ne lui revenait pas.  
Il possédait de grands yeux bruns caramels bridés qui n'auraient pas dépareillé sur une jeune débutante de films à l'eau de rose que sur un homme adulte. Qui plus est, ces yeux contrastaient fortement avec les deux marques violacées qui recouvraient tout le haut de son visage. Il se pencha vers le miroir et grimaça, réalisant au passage que son reflet avait les dents couvertes de sang. De plus, ses joues, imberbes malgré l'heure nocturne remarqua-t-il avec une grimace, étaient légèrement gonflées, signe évident qu'il avait dû endurer pas mal de coups sur son visage.

En gros, il ressemblait en tout points à un individu qui avait été passé au tabac et ensuite jeté dans un parc boueux sous la pluie.

Tsuna secoua sa tête et décida de profiter de la piscine municipale pour enfants qu'il avait comme bain. Peut-être qu'avec un bon bain tout s'améliorerait comme par magie.

Il en doutait fortement.

* * *

 _Au même moment, à l'extrême opposé de la ville, un groupe de jeunes se réunissait dans un salon avec des mines lugubres._

 _« Toujours aucune trace ? » demanda l'un d'eux avec un profond soupir._

 _Son interlocuteur secoua la tête et baissa ses yeux vers la table basse qui les séparait. Un plan indiquant la ville ainsi que les trajectoires probables de leur cible s'y trouvait, de même qu'un gant ensanglanté._

 _« Tu sais ce qu'il nous reste à faire, le premier soupira à nouveau, cette fois-ci avec une pointe de lassitude que tout le monde présent releva avec un léger tressaillement._

 _\- Je l'ai déjà en ligne, déclara un troisième homme aux courts cheveux bruns en désignant de son menton son téléphone portable. Il arrivera demain matin._

 _\- Que Dieu ait pitié de nous, murmura le premier en fermant ses yeux avec une grimace désespérée. »_

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Tsuna se réveilla avec les premiers rayons du soleil. Principalement parce qu'il avait oublié de fermer les volets et que, comme sa chambre se situait au sommet de l'hôtel, le soleil caressait déjà sa fenêtre avant même que ses rayons n'atteignent le sol des étages plus bas.

Le jeune homme s'étira de tout son long sur le lit gigantesque qu'il avait occupé durant une bonne partie de la nuit avec un plaisir tout aussi grand que la surface qu'il avait à sa disposition. Ses yeux voyagèrent paresseusement vers la porte entrouverte de la salle de bain et il opina du chef.

Après un bain délicieusement long et un nuit tout aussi reposante, il avait enfin pris sa décision. Tsuna sortit quelque peu à contrecœur de son havre de paix et se rendit dans la salle de bain, baladant ensuite ses doigts sur les bouteilles de teinture avant de se décider sur une couleur sombre. Vu qu'il avait auparavant disposé d'une chevelure longue avec une couleur assez voyante (il était plutôt certain qu'aucun japonais n'avait des cheveux châtains tirant vers le doré), il estimait qu'un brun foncé serait un changement significatif pour sa nouvelle identité. Surtout s'il profitait des services du spa pour se faire une nouvelle coupe.

Quelques heures plus tard, Tsuna, désormais fourni d'un passeport affirmant qu'il se nommait Tadano Hito, sortit de l'ascenseur et rendit la clé magnétique à l'accueil (et reçut en échange une autre clé magnétique, ce qu'il n'essaya même pas de discuter car il n'avait toujours pas récupéré la voix), les courtes piques de sa chevelure sombre caressèrent ses oreilles alors qu'il remerciait l'hôtelier avec un hochement de tête. Il monta ensuite dans le taxi que le portier avait hélé à sa place et tapota impatiemment sur ses genoux croisés. Il avait hâte d'être à la banque et de partir ensuite pour le Brésil.

Une fois à la banque, le jeune homme remercia son conducteur et s'empressa de rentrer dans le bâtiment. Il salua silencieusement l'un des gardes postés à l'entrée de la banque, remarquant au passage que le col de l'uniforme de ce dernier était déboutonné et qu'il portait une chaine en argent.

Haussant intérieurement les épaules face à cette attentivité inutile, Tsuna se dirigea vers le comptoir principal et afficha un sourire poli lorsque la banquière qui s'y trouvait sursauta. Il observa la façon dont cette dernière redressait le dos et ses yeux écarquillés avant de se centrer sur son objectif principal.

« Bonjour, salua-t-il avec une légère grimace interne lorsqu'il réalisa que c'était la première fois qu'il entendait sa propre voix. Je viens récupérer quelque chose entreposée dans mon compte privé.

\- J-je vois, bredouilla la banquière en remettant de l'ordre dans ses fichiers avec des mains tremblantes. V-veuillez me suivre. »

Tsuna fronça les sourcils tout en suivant cette dernière, étonné qu'elle ne lui demande pas le chiffre de son compte privé. Il remarqua du coin de l'œil que le garde du corps de l'entrée avait la main sur sa ceinture et secoua la tête. Il se faisait sûrement des idées.

La dame l'entraîna dans un couloir isolé où le mur est recouvert de portes contenant chacune des nombres. Il examina attentivement les chiffres et remarqua que le compte 2772a et 2772b se trouvaient l'un en dessous de l'autre.

Cependant, il ne prêta pas plus attention à ces portes fermées lorsque la banquière se tourna vers lui, l'une de ses mains finement manucurées et baguées dirigées vers son torse.

« Ne bouge pas, Sawada, ou je te descends comme tu as descendu mon frère, » cracha la banquière avec une voix haineuse.

Le jeune homme cilla, son esprit passant à la vitesse supérieure alors qu'il évaluait le danger dans lequel il se trouvait. Sans savoir pourquoi, il était certain que la femme lui faisant face serait facile à éliminer. Cependant, il était également sûr que cette dernière n'était pas seule et que ses alliés se rapprochaient.

Une fois qu'il prit la décision d'éliminer tout danger, ce fut comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Tsuna sentit son cœur s'accélérer et il serra les poings, l'adrénaline parcourut son corps et sembla réchauffer tout son flux sanguin. Soudain, il sentit la chaleur converger vers sa tête, son front en particulier, ainsi que ses poings serrés.

« N'ose même pas, Sawada, » le mit en garde son ennemie.

Cependant, Tsuna s'était déjà mis en marche. Son corps agissait en autopilote et il avait déjà étendu sa jambe pliée, le genou entrant en collision avec l'estomac mou de son opposante. Cette dernière poussa un grognement sourd et il en profita pour asséner un coup avec le fil de sa main, des étincelles jaillissant alors qu'il entrait en contact avec le cou de la fausse banquière. Un craquement sec s'ensuivit mais Tsuna ne s'attarda pas sur celui-ci, il avait déjà remarqué que le garde à la chaine d'argent s'était engouffré dans le couloir et qu'il disposait d'une arme enflammée.

Le temps sembla ralentir à nouveau et Tsuna se précipita en une enjambée vers son nouvel adversaire, il avait l'impression de voler tant il allait vite. Toutefois, le garde semblait disposer de la même rapidité car il contra facilement le coup de coude que Tsuna lui décocha. Profitant de l'élan de son coup raté, Tsuna s'empressa de tourner sur lui-même et abattit sa jambe gauche sur le cou du garde. Ce dernier poussa un juron et tenta de reculer d'un pas pour éviter les assauts du jeune amnésique. Cependant, Tsuna ne lâcha pas le morceau et frappa du plat de sa main le visage de son ennemi. Cette fois-ci, des étincelles ne jaillirent pas. Au contraire, ce furent des flammes d'un orange éblouissant qui s'empressèrent de brûler les yeux du garde qui poussa un gargouillement de douleur. En effet, il ne put hurler car Tsuna lui avait décocher un coup de coude dans la trachée. Le garde se mit à hoqueter, son visage brûlé et boursoufflé rougissant alors qu'il s'étranglait dans son propre sang, et tomba à plat ventre sur le sol immaculé de la banque.

L'assaut avait duré moins d'une minute et Tsuna en était le seul survivant.

Il tituba vers le mur le plus proche et contempla en silence le carnage qu'il avait causé à lui seul. Ses yeux errèrent vers les portes scellées sur le mur et il soupira. Si ses détracteurs avaient pu le retrouver aussi facilement, il se doutait qu'une nouvelle vie au Brésil serait impossible.

Et ce fut avec le cœur lourd qu'il ouvrit la porte du compte 2772a ainsi que celle du 2772b car s'il allait enquêter sur son amnésie, il aurait également besoin d'argent.

Le premier coffre ne disposait que d'une valise en cuir de taille quelconque. Tsuna aurait bien vu un avocat se promener avec, et non une personne capable d'éliminer deux personnes en moins d'une minute. Mais bon, il ne savait toujours pas quel métier il avait bien pu avoir auparavant, le Sawada Tsunayoshi du passé aurait parfaitement pu être un avocat de jour et un justicier de nuit.

Le second coffre contenait la même chose, ce qui ne le surprit guère.

Décidé d'en découdre avec l'affaire de son amnésie, Tsuna saisit les deux valises et sortit d'un pas tout aussi décidé mais lent de la banque, afin de ne pas attirer trop d'attention. Il n'avait absolument pas envie d'être interpellé alors qu'il venait de tuer deux personnes.

Mais toute inquiétude d'être arrêté pour meurtre s'envola lorsqu'il s'arrêta dans un café à côté de la banque et ouvrit la première valise. Cette dernière contenait une liasse d'enveloppes, toutes aussi rembourrées que la première qu'il avait trouvée dans sa veste la veille. Curieusement, chaque enveloppe était numérotée et il décida d'ouvrir la première et de la lire tout en marchant vers le parc le plus proche.

« **Tsuna, je te remercie pour choisir d'enquêter sur ce qui nous est arrivé. Avant tout, réjouis-toi, je t'ai préparé un appartement afin que tu puisses t'y établir et commencer tes recherches. Tu trouveras l'adresse au verso de cette feuille. »**

Le jeune homme parcourut le reste de la lettre d'un œil distrait, son attention principalement portée sur l'individu vêtu de noir qui était assis sur l'un des bancs longeant le chemin menant au parc.

Ce dernier portait un costume qui semblait avoir été peint sur son corps élancé et finement musclé. Qui plus est, un chapeau à la facture étrangement familière était posé sur ses genoux et laissait donc ses cheveux de jais jaillir en tout sens. Mais le plus étrange restait les yeux tout aussi sombres qui étaient fixés sur le jeune amnésique.

Tsuna frissonna et fit immédiatement volte-face. Il se tourna vers la rue remplie de circulation et leva son bras, récompensé par un taxi qui se gara sur le bord de la route. Sans un regard vers son observateur monochromatique, Tsuna monta dans le véhicule et montra l'adresse au chauffeur.

* * *

 _« Alors ? demanda le premier jeune en s'asseyant sur le canapé miteux de leur salon._

 _\- Je viens de recevoir sa confirmation, répondit le second depuis son poste d'observation, à savoir la cuisine. Il a retrouvé sa trace._

 _\- Reste plus qu'à savoir pourquoi ils n'ont pas su le descendre, grommela le troisième tout en effaçant l'une des trajectoires qui s'était avérée erronée sur le plan._

 _\- Pas d'inquiétudes à avoir, affirma le second en déposant le fruit de son labeur devant chacun des jeunes. Tant qu'_ Il _s'en occupe, vous pouvez être certain d'une chose. Sawada Tsunayoshi ne vivra pas de longs jours. »_

 _Le premier jeune marmonna dans sa barbe inexistante et prit une gorgée du thé préparé par le second. Il remarqua avec surprise qu'un des brins de thé flottait à la verticale._

* * *

 ** _Le Prochain Chapitre sera pour ce samedi car inukag9 sera là pour me taper sur les doigts !_**

 ** _Anecdotes sur ce chapitre : Je l'ai écrit en moins de six heures (record pour moi), je suis crevée._**

 ** _Tadano Hito est un clin d'oeil à un manga que j'adore. Qui plus est, ce nom signifie littéralement Garçon Normal. Tsuna du passé avait un sens de l'humour plutôt mordant._**

 ** _J'ai fait d'autres clins d'oeil dans le chapitre, à vous de les retrouver._**

 ** _Ce premier chapitre est 100% un plagiat d'un excellent livre nommé "the Rook" par Daniel O'Malley. Cependant, le reste différera à 100%._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre ! Je sais que j'avais promis samedi mais bon... disons juste qu'inukag9 n'a pas tapé assez fort. Ou plutôt que je n'ai pas eu assez de temps. Savez-vous à quel niveau de manque de sommeil peut-on mourir? Parce que là, j'ai l'impression d'en être proche, inukag9 peut confirmer.**_

 _ **ANYWAY, l'intrigue s'épaissit !**_

* * *

L'adresse fournie dans la première (ou était-ce la deuxième ? Tsuna commençait déjà à se perdre dans ses propres explications mentales) semblait mener vers un édifice qui nécessitait réellement une rénovation de sa façade.

Entre la porte d'entrée qui pendait lamentablement sur ses derniers gonds et les fenêtres barricadées de planches du rez-de-chaussée, l'immeuble ne paraissait déjà pas très accueillant. Cependant, les pots de fleurs aux couleurs criardes sur le balcon du premier étage semblaient ajouter une touche bucolique inattendue qui ne pouvait que surprendre le badaud qui se serait risqué à s'arrêter en face du building délabré et aurait soulevé son nez plus d'une seconde. Toutefois, une observation accrue aurait révélé à ce même observateur que les pots de fleurs en question contenaient des plants de cannabis et de tabac. De plus, si ce badaud avait préféré risquer sa vie plus longtemps, il aurait pu se rendre compte qu'une odeur amère d'amandes pilées s'émanait de la fenêtre du premier étage et aurait immédiatement senti la nécessité viscérale de s'éloigner au plus de cet immeuble aux milles dangers.

Cependant, Tsuna n'était pas n'importe quel badaud et, qui plus est, n'avait tout simplement aucun souvenir dans sa tête pour lui rappeler à quel point ce décor pouvait signifier des ennuis imminents.

Etrangement, la seule chose qu'il remarqua en arrivant fut les fils en nylon quasiment transparents qui recouvraient l'entièreté de l'entrée dont la porte cassée en cachait les nœuds et clous sur le mur.  
Le jeune homme passa délicatement la pulpe de son index contre l'un des fils et observa calmement le sang perler le long de la minuscule blessure qui en résulta.

Tsuna poussa un soupir et souleva l'une de ses valises (celle de l'argent) et l'employa afin de déplacer l'un des clous fixant les fils sur le palier de la porte. Une fois que le passage fut dégagé, il s'engouffra dans l'entrée et commença à monter les escaliers.

Selon l'adresse notée dans sa lettre, il disposait désormais d'un appartement au quatrième étage, celui-ci se trouvant juste à côté d'une issue de secours menant vers le patio interne qui lui permettrait ensuite de s'enfuir dans les dédales de la cité si jamais il venait à être pris d'assaut, et la clé se trouverait dans la serrure. Ce qui, il fallait bien l'admettre, étonnait fortement l'amnésique vu l'état des lieux. Son alter ego était-il si naïf qu'il en venait à faire confiance aux habitants de cet immeuble ?  
Va savoir.

Enfin au quatrième, il s'arrêta devant la seule porte de l'étage et observa cette dernière attentivement. Faite de métal semblable à de l'aluminium ou même du diamant, elle ne disposait pas de serrure. Ni même de gonds.

Grommelant sous sa barbe inexistante, Tsuna s'adossa contre la porte et fusilla du regard cette dernière, allant même jusqu'à frapper du plat de sa main contre la surface irisée et à l'injurier en ce qui lui sembla être du japonais.

Un bruit d'ordinateur qui se mettait en marche s'ensuivit et Tsuna écarquilla ses yeux lorsqu'il remarqua que sa main avait laissé une empreinte sombre et couverte de suie sur la porte métallique. Cette même empreinte commença alors à s'enflammer et les flammes orangées recouvrirent l'entièreté de la porte jusqu'à ce que celle-ci disparaisse en fumée.

Tsuna cilla avec incompréhension et rentra dans l'appartement avec méfiance, ses deux valises à la main. Il entendit un bruit similaire à une cascade d'eau et se retourna rapidement pour constater que la fumée était en train de se solidifier pour former à nouveau la porte.

« J'ai beau être amnésique, » marmonna Tsuna en secouant la tête, « mais je suis certain que _ça_ , ce n'était pas normal… »

Il se tourna ensuite vers l'appartement et sentit la pression qui l'avait poursuivi dès son arrivée à la banque disparaître. Le hall d'entrée de son nouveau chez lui menait vers un salon aux couleurs réconfortantes et aux meubles de bois laqués qui s'accordaient à la perfection avec le papier peint. Qui plus est, un gigantesque tableau recouvert de papiers se trouvait face à l'entrée et les fenêtres donnaient toutes vers le patio interne. Tsuna s'avança, déposa ses valises sur la table du salon et jeta un coup d'œil vers l'extérieur. Il remarqua que l'occupant du premier étage était occupé à arroser ses plantes, toutes aussi vénéneuses les unes que les autres et que ce jardinier en herbe était une femme dans la fleur de l'âge aux longs cheveux violacés.

Ne remarquant pas d'autres éléments qui pourraient lui causer des ennuis, Tsuna ferma les volets et se tourna vers ses valises. Il alluma l'une des lumières du salon et se pencha sur la valise contenant les lettres.

Il était grand temps qu'il se renseigne sur ses ennemis.

« **Tsuna, je te remercie pour choisir d'enquêter sur ce qui nous est arrivé. Avant tout, réjouis-toi, je t'ai préparé un appartement afin que tu puisses t'y établir et commencer tes recherches. Tu trouveras l'adresse au verso de cette feuille.**

 **Si tu as su rejoindre l'appartement, félicitations ! Tu es désormais hors de danger pour la journée. Comme tu as sans doute pu le remarquer, la porte ne s'ouvre que via une signature fort particulière, tes flammes. Car, en effet, tu disposes d'un système de sécurité hyper efficace et hyper secret. Ce qui rejoint d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle tu es devenu amnésique et que l'on te poursuit.**

 **Tsuna, dans le monde moderne, il existe tant de choses inexpliquées. Si tu avais toujours tes souvenirs, tu te rappellerais de tant de choses étranges qui se sont déroulées avant même que tu n'en découvres leurs origines, comme par exemples les légendes urbaines. Ou même les mythes fondateurs de peuples anciens ! Mais je m'égare, il faut que je t'expliques tout depuis le début.**

 **De ta naissance à tes quatorze ans, tu as vécu une vie sans trop d'ennuis. Tu étais nul à l'école mais c'était plus la faute de ta maladresse et des harcèlements quotidiens que de ton intellect, ne t'inquiète pas, tu es suffisamment intelligent pour continuer l'enquête. Du moins, tu l'étais avant d'être amnésique.**

 **Mais quand tu as atteint tes quatorze ans, quelque chose d'incroyable t'est arrivé. Tu as un jour surpris un garçon appartenant à la bande qui te harcelait tous les jours forcer une fille à l'embrasser. Le fait que cette fille ait été la seule personne qui n'ait jamais été aimable avec toi à l'école n'a fait qu'embraser ton envie de justice et tu as essayé de tenir tête à ce garçon. Cependant, nous n'étions pas assez fort, Tsuna. Ce garçon t'a roué de coups et s'est vanté qu'après t'avoir achevé, il irait bien plus loin qu'un simple baiser avec ta camarade de classe.**

 **Ensuite… comment le mettre par écrit ? Tu, enfin je devrais plutôt dire nous, nous avons senti notre rage monter et ce fut comme si notre sang s'enflammait. Le temps sembla s'arrêter et notre corps se mit à bouger par lui-même.**

 **Ce fut là, la première fois que nous utilisions nos flammes sciemment pour tuer quelqu'un. »**

Tsuna cessa de lire et se frotta les yeux. S'il avait bien compris sa lecture, sa capacité à employer des flammes afin de neutraliser ses ennemis avait commencé quand il n'avait que quatorze ans. Et cela devait donc faire une dizaine d'années qu'il possédait ces facultés.

Cela expliquait un peu mieux l'aise qu'il avait eu pour achever ses ennemis à la banque. Sans oublier l'attentivité permanente qu'il possédait par rapport à son environnement.

« **Il va de soi que nous étions extrêmement choqués par le cadavre fumant qui restait une fois que cet état de transe s'est achevé. De plus, notre camarade de classe avait assisté à tout ce débâcle et il allait être impossible de la silencer. Nous n'avions que quatorze donc nous avons fait ce que nous pensions être le plus logique dans une telle situation.**

 **Nous avons fugué et lentement nous nous sommes dirigés vers la côte. La ville dont nous étions originaires se trouvait près des montagnes donc cela nous a pris quelques semaines. Curieusement, nous n'avons souffert aucun problème car cet état de transe, ces flammes, nous réchauffait quand il faisait froid, nous dirigeait automatiquement vers de la nourriture abandonnée et nous a même aidé à trouver une entrée dans un bateau qui se dirigeait vers la Chine.**

 **Ensuite, la même chose est arrivée. Un homme nous a surpris dans un caniveau quelque part dans la baie de Hong Kong et a essayé de nous faire quelque chose à laquelle nous n'aurions jamais été consentant. Du coup, rebelote le coup des flammes et d'un cadavre. A ce niveau-là, on était déjà drillé et habitué donc on s'est contenté de marcher, encore et toujours vers l'Ouest. C'était comme si quelque chose nous avait hameçonné le cœur et nous forçait à avancer.**

 **Un an après le meurtre dans ta ville natale, tu es arrivé à Venise. Et c'est là que tu les as rencontrés. Malgré toutes ces années, je ne sais pas encore si ce sont tes ennemis ou tes amis, mais la Varia s'est montrée plutôt accueillante malgré les drôles de zigotos qui en font partie.**

 **PS : voici le numéro de ton contact dans la Varia, ne le contacte que si tu es seul à l'appartement et que tu es certain que personne ne t'a suivi.**

 **PPS : vu que je ne sais pas si la Varia se trouvait derrière toute cette affaire d'amnésie et de meurtre, utilise le téléphone vert dans la salon (il est intraçable) et donne rendez-vous dans les cinq minutes qui suivent l'appel dans la partie est de la ville (je n'y ai jamais mis les pieds de ma vie, cela les empêchera d'infiltrer l'endroit en avance) , tu trouveras un plan des cafés les plus proches de l'appartement.**

 **PPPS : il va de soi que rentrer à l'appartement directement après le rendez-vous serait très stupide. Va plutôt faire un tour dans un endroit extrêmement public. Comme un musée. Le plus grand musée de la ville. A l'heure de pointe, ce serait idéal. N'oublie pas, les musées ferment à 18h.**

 **PPPPS : ne le laisse pas t'avoir. Il n'est pas de ton côté, mais il ne sera pas de leur côté, non plus.**

 **Bonne chance,**

 **Tsuna. »**

« Un appel puis courir jusqu'au café, compris, » murmura Tsuna tout en repliant la lettre qu'il avait terminé de lire.

Cependant, il était intrigué par le reste des liasses d'enveloppes et il décida de les lire également. Après tout, il était en sécurité dans cet appartement et il devait encore faire un repérage pour déterminer quel café serait adéquat pour son futur rendez-vous.

Déterminé que cette décision serait bien plus sensée que se précipiter, Tsuna se pencha vers le reste des enveloppes et en saisit le premier paquet. Celui-ci contenait les enveloppes marquées du 2 jusqu'au 5.

Selon ce qu'il put lire, la seconde enveloppe expliquait tout de l'administration interne de la Varia ainsi que tous les contacts que cette organisation disposait dans le monde. Ce qui, s'il devait en croire les six pages rédigées à la main, était beaucoup trop nombreuses. Tsuna espérait sincèrement que la Varia ferait partie de ses alliés et non ses ennemis. Principalement après avoir lu le profit du dernier dirigeant en date, un certain Xanxus di Vongole (ou était-ce Vongola ? Son alter ego écrivait avec des pattes de mouches…).

Ce dernier avait pris le pouvoir après avoir décapité à mains nues l'ancien dirigeant et ensuite avait déclaré que la Varia serait une organisation à part entière plutôt qu'une simple succursale des Vongole.

D'ailleurs, la troisième lettre contenait une explication plus en profondeur sur Xanxus et les Vongola (ou Vongole, il ne savait pas très bien). Comme quoi, tous les utilisateurs de flammes descendraient de cette famille et disposeraient donc de droits de succession au trône de cette même famille. Cependant, la lettre n'indiquait guère pourquoi ni comment cette famille avait développé cet étrange pouvoir, ni même la raison pour laquelle il y avait une poursuite pour le ''trône''. Sans oublier qu'il n'y avait pas de famille royale en Italie donc Tsuna ne comprenait pas très bien cette histoire de trône.

La quatrième lettre, quant à elle, répondait à ces questions. La famille Vongola (il s'agissait bien d'un a, cette fois-ci, l'ancien Tsuna l'avait écrit en majuscules et ensuite en Katakana pour expliquer sa sonorité) était extrêmement influente dans le monde, aussi bien économique que dans les bas-fonds. Ayant débuté comme une famille mafieuse, elle s'était bien vite hissée aux sommets et dirigeait désormais à peu près une centaine d'entreprises différentes qui allaient d'un site de ventes aux enchères en ligne au développement d'armement extrêmement high tech. Tout cela était bien beau mais n'expliquait en rien comment les flammes étaient venues à apparaitre ni pourquoi étaient-elles si importantes pour prendre les rênes de la famille. Ni même pourquoi Xanxus, alors qu'il était le fils adoptif du chef en date de la famille Vongola, n'était pas éligible en tant que tel.

En gros, toute cette affaire semblait bien trop compliquée et dangereuse que pour s'y jeter la tête la première sans se renseigner. Tsuna était bien content d'avoir pris un moment pour lire les lettres.

Enfin, la cinquième lettre était une ébauche de liste de suspects, chacun disposant d'un portrait ainsi que d'une brève description de leurs vies et de leurs reproches envers l'autre Tsunayoshi. Sans oublier ce qui avait intrigué Tsuna depuis qu'il avait posé les yeux sur la lettre écrite par son alter ego des semaines plus tôt, c'est-à-dire une explication par rapport à la connaissance de sa future amnésie.

Inscrit à la lettre B de sa liste de suspects (et c'était bien triste de voir que l'autre Tsunayoshi avait eu le temps et suffisamment de noms pour en établir une liste alphabétique de plusieurs noms par lettres), la description, bien que très brève, de la raison pour laquelle Lambo Bovino pourrait en vouloir à sa vie répondait enfin aux interrogations du Tsuna amnésique. Selon ce que son alter ego avait écrit, Lambo Bovino, âgé de 16 ans pour le moment, en voulait à Tsunayoshi car ce dernier lui avait volé quelque chose qui lui était très précieux. Et durant un accès de colère inexplicable (« très fréquent » avait laconiquement marqué Tsunayoshi dans sa lettre), Lambo Bovino avait employé un bazooka sur lui-même (« les Bovino sont des têtes brûlées, à l'image des taureaux qui sont l'emblême de leur famille. » racontait doctement Tsunayoshi) et en était sorti vivant et âgé de dix ans de plus. Ce Lambo Bovino plus âgé aurait alors expliqué que Tsunayoshi deviendrait bientôt amnésique ou finirait mort par sa main.

Tsuna décida alors de déposer la lettre. Il avait les yeux qui piquaient à force de lire et l'idée même de pouvoir voyager dans le temps ainsi que d'avoir un possible ennemi capable de voyager dans le temps pour le tuer lui donnaient le tournis.  
Le jeune homme se leva et se tourna vers le téléphone vert ainsi que vers la liste de cafés avoisinant son appartement. Il était grand temps qu'il prenne rendez-vous avec l'agent de la Varia.

* * *

 _L'homme déposa son journal avec un léger rictus satisfait. Il pouvait, depuis son siège sur le toit d'une banque, observer sa proie faire les cent pas dans son salon._

 _Après avoir vérifié que son fédora était bien placé sur ses cheveux de jais, l'homme étira ses longues jambes et se leva. Il sortit alors de sa poche un révolver et le caressa du bout des doigts. Des étincelles mordorées se propagèrent le long de la crosse, augmentant de ce fait la longueur de celle-ci jusqu'à ce que le revolver ressemble plus à un fusil à longue crosse plutôt qu'à son modèle originel._

 _Enfin, il porta son attention sur la fenêtre de sa proie. Cette dernière venait de terminer un appel et se préparait à sortir. Il prépara son fusil._

 _Son doigt se recourba et effleura doucement la gâchette._

 _Enfin, sa proie passa le palier et s'apprêta à sortir de l'immeuble._

 _L'homme appuya brièvement et laissa son souffle s'échapper en un filet d'air qui s'envola vers les cieux comme le fit l'âme de sa victime._

* * *

Tsuna trébucha sur l'un des pavés et manqua de s'écraser la tête la première contre les fils de nylon extrêmement tranchants. Cependant, il se rattrapa à temps sur les gonds à moitiés détachés de la porte cassée et évita ainsi de terminer en sashimi Tsuna sur le sol. Soupirant de soulagement, le jeune homme s'empressa de marcher jusqu'à son lieu de rendez-vous, ses yeux délibérément dirigés vers l'avant et de ce fait, manquant de voir les échelles menant vers le toit de l'immeuble depuis les fenêtres des appartements, et plus spécifiquement les pieds qui dépassaient du balcon du quatrième étage.

Tsuna avait décidé, après s'être aventuré hors de son quartier louche et en s'approchant de la station de trains la plus proche, d'appeler son contact une fois installé dans un café quelconque afin d'éviter tout problème. Cependant, ce qu'il n'avait pas imaginé était l'abondance de cafés servant aussi bien des boissons que des petits-déjeuners à cette heure matinale. Au final, le jeune amnésique décida de s'engouffrer dans un café d'apparence italienne et décoré d'une série de moustaches en guidons de vélo sur sa devanture. Après avoir pris commande de deux cafés et d'un petit déjeuner consistant typique du pays, il passa son appel et ne manqua pas de froncer des sourcils lorsque son interlocuteur tarda à lui répondre. En effet, ce ne fut qu'à la toute dernière sonnerie que ce dernier décrocha et Tsuna, qui s'était préparé à laisser un message sur le répondeur, en resta coi.

« Oui ? » répondit une voix grave et ennuyée. « Faites vite, je n'ai pas que ça à faire, sauf si vous voulez que je découvre qui a masqué son numéro au plus vite et m'en aille l'étriper avec son téléphone portable… »

« Heuu… » fit Tsuna fort intelligiblement. « Un… ami m'a passé votre ami. Soi-disant, vous seriez un ami commun avec Sawada Tsunayoshi ? »

« Tsunayoshi, » la voix du téléphone répéta avec une onctuosité qui fit frissonner l'amnésique avec une horreur qu'il ne pouvait s'expliquer. « Voilà un nom que je n'ai pas entendu depuis longtemps… la rumeur court que Tsunayoshi serait décédé hier soir par la main des Gesso. Mais je doute que ce soit le cas, n'est-ce pas, Sawada Tsunayoshi ? »

Tsuna déglutit lourdement et se contenta de donner l'adresse du café.

Moins d'une minute plus tard, un individu vêtu d'un costume de marque (la même qu'il avait porté depuis la veille, remarqua finement Tsuna) s'installa à sa table et lui adressa un sourire amusé. Au même moment, un serveur déboussolé déposa la commande du jeune homme et s'en allant en marmonnant entre ses dents serrées qu'il devait sûrement halluciner. Des hommes qui apparaissent de nulle part et formés de brume n'existaient pas, voyons.

« Tsunayoshi, » l'étranger salua tout en levant sa coupe de café avec le même sourire amusé qu'il avait affiché depuis son arrivée.

Tsuna se contenta de hocher la tête et de garder un visage froid. Intérieurement, cependant, il paniquait car il ne connaissait toujours pas l'identité de cet individu mais ce dernier semblait le connaître de longue date.

« Toujours aussi peu loquace, » l'inconnu qui ne devait pas lui être inconnu maugréa sans pour autant perdre le sourire.

\- Trêve de plaisanterie, le coupa Tsuna en espérant intérieurement que son autre lui avait également été aussi direct auparavant. Dis-moi ce que les rumeurs racontent. »

L'homme écarquilla les yeux, soulignant ainsi leur disparité. En effet, l'un était d'un bleu marine saisissant et rappelant parfaitement la traitrise des eaux marines lorsque le ciel s'assombrit en plein jour, tandis que l'autre était d'un rouge surprenant et pour être honnête, assez malaisant.

« Les rumeurs seraient-elles donc véridiques ? susurra l'inconnu, Le grand Sawada Tsunayoshi aurait-il donc été surpassé par une gamine ?

\- Fais-moi confiance, le rembarra Tsuna, si une gamine avait eu ma peau, tu l'aurais su en avance.

\- Oh, mais je te fais confiance, Tsunayoshi, sourit doucereusement l'homme. Voilà pourquoi je ne dirais à personne que tu es toujours en vie. Maintenant, comme d'habitude, une information contre une information. »

Voilà donc la véritable identité de l'agent de la Varia. Tsuna ferma brièvement les yeux et les rouvrit avec une inspiration profonde. Il en profita pour boire une gorgée de café et grimaça à l'amertume de ce dernier.

« Quinze individus ont essayé de m'assassiner dans un parc public, révéla Tsuna.

\- Aucuns n'appartenaient à une des familles en lice pour les Vongola, » répondit l'inconnu avec son habituel sourire.

Tsuna serra les dents et réfléchit sur sa prochaine information à donner. Il ne savait toujours rien au niveau de ses attaquants si ce n'était qu'ils n'appartenaient pas aux grandes familles qui se battaient pour avoir le trône Vongola. Ensuite, l'homme de la Varia lui avait révélé qu'une certaine enfant de la famille Gesso aurait pu être la personne derrière cette attaque.  
Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver une information que l'inconnu ne disposait encore, sans pour autant risquer que son amnésie ne soit révélée.

« Les Bovino étaient au courant de cette attaque, admit Tsuna à contrecœur. Ce n'était pas un mensonge car les Bovino disposaient d'un bazooka-machine à remonter le temps et une personne du futur le lui avait annoncé en personne.

\- Oya ? s'exclama l'individu avec une surprise amusée. Voilà qui sort de l'ordinaire, cela mériterait bien une information tout aussi juteuse ! »

Tsuna opina du chef et prit une bouchée de son petit-déjeuner. Il était délicieux bien que tiède et les fruits étaient d'une fraîcheur surprenante.

\- Tu comptes un traître parmi tes rangs, Tsunayoshi, lui annonça l'homme de la Varia.

\- Je le savais déjà, le lui rappela Tsuna avec un sourcil haussé. Tes informations datent… »

Le sourire amusé de l'individu ne fit que s'élargir et ses yeux vairons étincelèrent d'un rire intérieur qui ne fit qu'inquiéter l'amnésique.

« Le traître est au courant de ton amnésie, Tsunayoshi, » déclara alors son interlocuteur.

Tsuna sentit son cœur s'arrêter.

Tous les avertissements de son alter ego lui hurlaient dans la tête de s'échapper et il sentait déjà la chaleur monter dans son torse et se propager dans ses veines.

« Pas de ça avec moi, tutta le Varia. Je ne suis pas le traître, je n'en vois pas l'intérêt.

\- Pourtant, tu es au courant de mon amnésie, rétorqua à mi-vois Tsuna.

\- Dans ce cas, laisse-moi te donner cette information en gage de bonne foi, répondit l'autre. Le traître a engagé le meilleur tueur qui soit pour te tuer. Tu as Reborn à tes trousses, Tsunayoshi.

\- Reborn ? » répéta-t-il doucement.

L'homme de la Varia hocha la tête et prit une dernière gorgée de son café.

« Le meilleur dans le milieu, expliqua-t-il. Mais il est assez vieux jeu, si tu arrives à le coincer et l'interroger, son honneur fera en sorte qu'il te soit redevable et te donne le nom du traître.

\- Tu veux donc qu'un amnésique coince le meilleur tueur du milieu ? s'interloqua Tsuna.

\- Kufufu, ricana l'autre. Voilà pourquoi te tuer serait beaucoup trop simple pour moi, tu es bien trop amusant vivant, Tsunayoshi ! »

* * *

 _ **Petite anecdote amusante du jour, j'ai nommé ce chapitre Gokudera. Pourquoi? POur deux raisons, l'une pour confondre inukag9, l'autre parce qu'il apparait en arrière, très arrière-plan.**_

 ** _Mais qui pourrait donc bien être ce mystérieux homme membre de la Varia? Va savoir._**

 ** _Prochain chapitre? Lundi ou mardi soir, quand j'aurais dormi une nuit complète sans me faire taper._**


End file.
